


My entries for the Summer Pornathon 2011

by Fr333bird



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title: Happy Birthday Arthur</b>
<br/><b>Pairing: Merlin/Arthur</b>
<br/><b>Disclaimer: These characters belong to the BBC. I don't make any profit from this.</b>
<br/><b>Rating: NC-17</b>
<br/><b>Warnings: Adult content</b>
<br/><b>Word count: 750 approx</b>
<br/><b>Summary: Merlin has a birthday surprise for Arthur. Mostly PWP. Modern day AU</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. challenge 1:  Happy Birthday Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Happy Birthday Arthur**   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur**   
> **Disclaimer: These characters belong to the BBC. I don't make any profit from this.**   
> **Rating: NC-17**   
> **Warnings: Adult content**   
> **Word count: 750 approx**   
> **Summary: Merlin has a birthday surprise for Arthur. Mostly PWP. Modern day AU**

Merlin placed two cups of coffee on the bedside table and slipped back into bed to spoon his cool naked body against Arthur's deliciously warm arse.

"Happy birthday," he murmured as he pressed wet kisses onto Arthur's shoulder blades, and his hand flattened against the stomach and slid downwards.

Arthur twisted onto his back and pulled Merlin on top of him, pushing their hips together and grinding his morning wood into Merlin's rapidly filling cock.

"So what's my present then?" he grinned, blue eyes gleaming wickedly, "birthday blow job? Or you could just tie a ribbon round your cock and I could unwrap that?"

Merlin stretched to reach something from under the bed and pulled out a box shaped package, rather haphazardly wrapped in what was clearly Christmas paper.

"Sorry about the snowflakes," he blushed. "I thought I had some plain silver paper left... and I'd left it a bit to the last minute."

Arthur sniffed in disapproval, "you're hopeless Merlin." But his tone was teasing, and he smiled as he sat up to open the present.

As the paper fell away his jaw dropped. He opened the box inside and pulled out a long slender object.

"Merlin... what the fuck?" his face was comical. Merlin resisted the urge to snigger.

"It's a dildo," he said by way of explanation.

"Well duh!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thanks for clearing that up. It's _pink_ ; and _glittery_..." he trailed off.

"Well... yeah," Merlin shrugged. "They didn't have that much choice."

Arthur smirked, "I suppose when it's up your arse we won't be able to see the colour."

"Actually Arthur, I was rather intending for it to be going up your arse."

There was a silence, Merlin observed the adam's apple bob in Arthur's throat as he swallowed nervously. He moved to straddle Arthur's lap and wound his hands into the blonde hair.

"Come on babe, it's about time you got over your anxiety about this." He made his best puppy dog eyes at Arthur. "You know I love you fucking me, but I would really like you to bottom occasionally... I thought this would be a way of breaking you in gently." He moved his hands to cup Arthur's jaw and looked at him intently. "I can make it feel amazing for you, I promise."

"Oh fucking hell," Arthur groaned. "You know I can't say no to you when you pout at me like that."

Merlin's eyes lit up and he leaned in, kissing Arthur hungrily and grinding himself into Arthur's lap until they were both flushed and panting.

"No time like the present then!" Merlin wriggled back to sit between Arthur's thighs and grabbed the dildo, shoving the empty box and wrapping onto the floor.

Arthur lay back beneath him and bit his lip. His eyes fixed on the pink, glittery object in trepidation as Merlin reached for lube and slicked his hand and the dildo. He pushed Arthur's legs wider and circled his entrance carefully with cool, slippery fingers. Arthur tensed and then relaxed, allowing the tip of a finger to gain entry. Merlin probed and twisted a little until he felt Arthur relax further, then replaced his fingers with the dildo. He slid it in just a tiny bit, watching his lover's reactions carefully.

Arthur's neglected cock had softened a little, so Merlin wrapped his other hand around his shaft and teased it back to hardness. Arthur's breathing was coming faster now and his eyes glittered. He reached behind and pulled a pillow up to support his head, craning to watch as Merlin worked his cock and gradually pushed the dildo further into Arthur's tight hole.

"Mmm... that actually feels really... oh... _really fucking good_ ," Arthur gasped, sounding surprised.

"I told you so," Merlin nodded.

Merlin pushed deeper still, then started to slide it carefully in and out. Arthur was moaning incoherently now, Merlin's name falling from his lips along with _fuck_ and _ohh_ and _harder_. Merlin angled the dildo slightly differently and Arthur's eyes flew wide and he cried out and came, his body arching helplessly. Merlin's own cock ached and twitched as Arthur's hot release coated his hand. Once he had stopped shuddering, Merlin carefully withdrew the dildo and sat back, surveying the sweaty mess of Arthur spread out beneath him with satisfaction.

"Happy birthday!" he grinned.

"Best present ever," Arthur chuckled, and pulled him down onto his sticky belly for a kiss as Merlin wriggled in half-hearted protest.

 **A/N: There will be seven of these porny ficlets in total, so add to your alerts if you want to read more!**


	2. challenge 1:  Happy Birthday Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Summer Pornathon Challenge #2 (Kink week!)**   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur**   
> **Disclaimer: These characters belong to the BBC. I don't make any profit from this.**   
> **Rating: NC-17**   
> **Warnings: Adult content, washing/cleaning kink, dub-con**   
> **Word count: 750 approx**   
> **Summary: Merlin helps Arthur take a bath. PWP, surprise surprise.**

Arthur sinks back into the warm water and sighs blissfully, allowing it to take the weight of his bruised body, still aching from his fall a few days ago. It's awkward keeping both of his bandaged arms out of the water but he drapes them over the edge to keep them dry.

His eyes close as he relaxes and listens to the sounds of Merlin moving softly around the room behind him. He hears the footsteps approach.

"Sit up, so I can wash your hair."

It's strange but pleasurable, feeling Merlin's gentle hands massaging circles into his scalp. Arthur suppresses the urge to hum his pleasure. He keeps his eyes closed as he feels warm water pour over his head and slide down his back and chest. Merlin's fingers slip through his hair, pushing the suds away.

His hands move over Arthur's back now, slippery with soap, tracing the swell and groove of his muscles. They slide to his chest and Arthur feels his nipples tingle and harden under the careful touch.

He opens his eyes and is surprised to find Merlin's face so close to his own, his eyes dark in the dim light.

"Can you stand? Then I can wash the rest of you."

"There's no need, I'll just soak a bit longer," Arthur flushes, uncomfortable.

Merlin's lips quirk in amusement, "I've seen it all before you know."

Seeing isn't the same as touching, but Arthur feels foolish so doesn't protest again. Merlin steadies him as he rises to his feet in the tub, water trickling down his hard body.

Merlin lathers his hands and moves them over Arthur's lower back and belly. Arthur feels his face flame as his cock begins to respond, filling and lengthening. Merlin must be aware of his arousal, but doesn't comment. Arthur avoids Merlin's eyes and tries to focus on something other than the touch of his hands on his skin, and tingling trail they leave behind them.

Merlin's hands skim down to his hips and settle there for a moment, turning Arthur round so he is facing him. Merlin crouches now and works his way down the outside of Arthur's legs, then back up his inner thighs with soapy hands.

Arthur closes his eyes and fights to keep his breathing even. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and his cock is fully hard now. He doesn't know what to say, so pretends that nothing unusual is happening.

He jerks slightly as Merlin's fingertips graze his balls, then bites his lip to suppress a moan as he feels a hand close tentatively around his cock. He opens his eyes and looks down, unable to resist the urge.

The sight of Merlin's pale, slender fingers, wrapped around his achingly erect cock nearly makes him come undone. He draws in a shuddering breath. Merlin looks up with naked hunger in his eyes and their gazes lock. Arthur doesn't understand what's happening and feels he should make a move to put and end to this temporary insanity.

"Merlin... you can stop... you don't need to..." he appears incapable of coherent speech.

Merlin just smiles reassuringly and begins to move his hand. The luxurious sliding sensation makes Arthur gasp, and feel suddenly glad that Merlin never does as he's told.

"You need this Arthur," his voice is soothing. "I've seen how hard you are in the mornings. It must be torture not being able to take care of yourself, let me do this for you."

He makes it sound so reasonable. Arthur can almost convince himself that it's somehow acceptable for him to allow his servant to touch him like this.

Then Merlin does something amazing with a twist of his wrist, running his thumb over Arthur's slick throbbing cockhead, and Arthur ceases to think of anything at all – other than the wickedly wonderful sensation of Merlin's hand on him, and the impatient heat building in his groin and threatening to consume him.

Merlin's hand moves faster now and his eyes are fixed on Arthur's. His face is flushed, lips wet and slightly parted, just inches away from the tip of Arthur's cock. The sight of his wanton expression triggers Arthur's release. He bucks his hips and groans loudly, painting Merlin's upturned face with spurts of come. Merlin licks it off his lips as he milks out the last drops.

"Better now?" his lips curve in a satisfied smile.


	3. challenge 3: Tender Comrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Tender Comrade  
> **   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
> **   
> **Rating: NC-17/M  
> **   
> **Warnings: Explicit sexual content including rimming.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the wonderful Billy Bragg song with the same title which is copied below. Find it on Youtube if you've not heard it, he sings it unaccompanied and it's truly beautiful.**

 _Tender Comrade_

 _What will you do when the war is over, tender comrade  
When we lay down our weary guns  
When we return home to our wives and families  
And look into the eyes of our sons  
What will you say of the bond we had, tender comrade  
Will you say that we were brave  
As the shells fell all around us  
Or that we wept and cried for our mothers  
And cursed our fathers  
For forgetting that all men are brothers_

 _Will you say that we were heroes_   
_Or that fear of dying among strangers_   
_Tore our innocence and false shame away_   
_And from that moment on deep in my heart I knew_   
_That I would only give my life for love_

 _Brothers in arms in each other arms_   
_Was the only time that I was not afraid_   
_What will you do when the war is over, tender comrade_   
_When we cast off these khaki clothes_   
_And go our separate ways_   
_What will you say of the bond we had_   
_Tender comrade_

 _By Billy Bragg_

 **XOXOXOXOX**

"What will you do when the war is over?" Merlin's voice is soft against his neck, barely audible over the constant boom of the shells.

Arthur lies staring up at the low ceiling of their dugout, he doesn't know how to answer. Surviving each day feels like a small miracle. He can't imagine a life beyond the numbing horror, or believe that he might ever escape intact from the hell that surrounds them.

"Go home to Gwen I suppose, get back to work, try and lead a normal life." His throat feels dry. "What else can we do?"

His life before France is a strange and distant memory, a fading dream of summer and light and hope. Here in the trenches the days blur together in an endless kaleidoscope of blood, fear and exhaustion.

Arthur rolls over, hands grasping tight around Merlin's wrists, pressing him into the hard pallet beneath them. He doesn't want to talk. He doesn't want to be made to think about the past, or the unimaginable possibility of a future. He doesn't want to think about anything.

He claims Merlin's mouth in a bruising kiss. Their stubble scrapes together, teeth clash and tongues slide, hot and wet and urgent. Arthur tastes whisky and stale cigarettes, and just a trace of his own semen. He growls into Merlin's pliant mouth and feels himself harden again.

He releases Merlin's hands which move to tangle in Arthur's hair as he bites and sucks on sharp collarbones. Impatient and needy, Arthur moves lower, licking a hot stripe up Merlin's cock and sucking it deep into his mouth. Merlin is already fully hard and Arthur licks and swirls vigorously as his strong hands splay Merlin's skinny thighs. Merlin gasps and moans his name, body arching off the mattress.

Lower still now, Arthur noses Merlin's testicles, nuzzling and teasing the delicate skin, savouring the sweaty, _living_ smell of him. He spreads the cheeks of Merlin's arse and licks him open with his tongue, devouring him. The musky, bitter scent almost cuts through the cloying, sweet stench of decay that lingers permanently in his nostrils. He works his tongue into the tight hole, greedily probing deeper until Merlin pulls on his hair and begs for his cock.

Arthur moves up the bed and slides into Merlin. The sensation overwhelms him. This is all that matters. Surrounded constantly by death and the dying, the only time he feels alive is when he pushes into Merlin's hot, vital flesh and their bodies move together. He loses himself in Merlin's arms, cast adrift in the sea of his body. These stolen moments are the only times that Arthur doesn't feel the constant grip of the fear that is strangling him slowly, the noose tightening with each passing day.

He moves faster now, slamming into Merlin, who raises his hips to meet each thrust. Arthur takes Merlin's cock in a firm grip and slides his hand up and down, watching the dark, wet head emerge from his fist with each stroke. When Merlin comes, his fingernails cut into Arthur's shoulders and the surprising pain pulls him over the edge. A hot wave crashes through his body, rendering him blissfully empty of anything other than intense pleasure, leaving him spent and breathless.

He sags forward onto Merlin's chest and rest his head there, motionless. Hot tears seep from his eyes and Merlin wipes them away with gentle fingertips.

Outside there is a pause in the sound of shellfire and the distant sound of a bird rings out as another day dawns.

 **FIN**


	4. challenge 4 Merlin and Arthur go camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: The first time Arthur and Merlin went camping  
> **   
> **Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
> **   
> **Rating: M  
> **   
> **Summary: Merlin takes Arthur camping, Arthur forgets his sleeping bag. How unfortunate...**

"Where's mine?"

"Where's your what?" Merlin replied.

"My sleeping bag, I thought you packed it."

"Arthur, I'm not your mum. Why would I have packed your sleeping bag?"

"You were loading up the car and it was out on the floor by the front door."

"Well I don't remember seeing it, sorry."

"It's bloody freezing in this stupid tent!" Arthur groaned in frustration, "This is the last time I let you talk me into one of your stupid plans. You said camping was supposed to be fun!"

"We'll just have to share," Merlin's face was all angles and shadows in the dim light of the torch.

"No way!" Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, I'm not having you keeping me awake, complaining all night. Get in."

If he hadn't been damp, cold and well on his way to drunkenness he would never have agreed to it, but Arthur reluctantly stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. Not giving himself time to over-think things, he somehow managed to spoon himself around Merlin and did his best to get comfortable in the ridiculously confined space of the single sleeping bag.

"Stop wriggling," Merlin complained.

"Sorry... but God, Merlin, why do you have to be so bony?" Arthur finally lay still, arms full of Merlin, his nose buried in the back of a warm, surprisingly nice smelling neck.

Suddenly Arthur became aware of a rather embarrassing side-effect of their proximity and all the fidgeting that had gone on. His cock had decided that it rather liked being pressed up against Merlin's skinny arse and was making the most of it by swelling rapidly. _Fuck!_ Arthur tried to shift back and put some space between them, but there was nowhere for him to go. His efforts just meant that his cock sprang up and nestled happily in Merlin's crack.

Arthur's whole body flamed with heat. He lay still, hoping that by some miracle Merlin might fail to notice that his best mate's erection was currently poking him enthusiastically in the arse.

Merlin said nothing but shifted his hips slightly, pushing back against Arthur's prick, causing delicious pressure. Arthur bit his lip and suppressed a groan, wondering if Merlin was aware of what he was doing.

It happened again, an almost imperceptible grinding that made Arthur's cock ache. Arthur's thought processes were totally derailed as the slow, careful movements of Merlin's buttocks continued. He neither knew nor cared what Merlin was thinking, _as long as he_ _didn't fucking stop moving_.

Merlin's hand came round and clasped Arthur's hip, pulling him in closer. Arthur let out a shuddering moan and slid a hand down Merlin's belly, needing to know if Merlin was as affected by this as he was.

Merlin whimpered as Arthur's hand found his erection. Arthur could feel pre-come seeping into the thin fabric of Merlin's boxers and carefully rubbed the head of his prick through the wetness.

" _Oh... fuck... Arthur_ ," Merlin arched back against him again.

With a growl Arthur began to thrust against Merlin, the friction driving him insane with need. He reached inside Merlin's boxers and wrapped his hand around his hard cock, sliding his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

Arthur felt the heat uncurl slowly in his belly, burning and building. He was dimly aware of Merlin's fingers digging painfully into his hip, when Merlin cried out hoarsely, pumping his cock into Arthur's hand. Arthur gasped as he felt the hot sticky spill of Merlin's spunk over his fist. The sensation sent his own orgasm barrelling through him. He groaned and felt his cock throb as he emptied himself against Merlin's arse.

Their breathing was harsh in the dark silence that surrounded them. Arthur's rational brain kicked in and he started to panic now the haze of lust had lifted. But then Merlin twisted around in his arms and reached for him. Their lips met in a kiss. It was tentative at first, but as Arthur felt the hot slide of Merlin's tongue he parted his lips welcoming it, and his worries melted away in the gentle heat between them.

Merlin pulled back for a moment.

"So have you warmed up now?" Arthur could hear the smile, although it was too dark to see it.

"Mmm..." he replied nuzzling into Merlin's neck, licking at the salty skin. "I think maybe camping isn't actually so bad after all..."


	5. challenge 1: The One With Coloured Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: The One With the Coloured Pants  
> **   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
> **   
> **Rating: M/NC-17  
> **   
> **Warnings: Explicit adult content, including rimming.**

**A/N: For this week's challenge we had to find an unfilled prompt on the Merlin Kink Meme over on LJ (kinkme-merlin(dot)livejournal(dot)com).  
** **I'll put the prompt in the authors notes at the bottom otherwise it's kind of a spoiler for the ficlet IMO.**

Arthur watched as Merlin examined the contents of the parcel.

"Pants," Merlin quirked his eyebrows questioningly, "you've given me pants?"

Arthur shrugged, "I'm bored of your baggy boxers, your arse will look better in these."

Merlin opened the packet and shook them out onto his bed. There were five pairs of good quality briefs, all in plain jewel bright colours. He held up a bright red pair, feeling the soft fabric with his fingers.

"They look... snug," he sounded uncertain.

"They _are_ snug," Arthur grinned. "Go on, try a pair now. I want to see!"

Chucking at his eagerness, Merlin threw off his clothes and slid into the red ones, while Arthur lay back, watching him with hungry eyes.

"You look fucking gorgeous, Merlin." He licked his lips and beckoned.

Merlin crawled over him. Quick like a cat, Arthur pulled him down and rolled over, so he was on top. His eyes roved down Merlin's body. He wriggled lower and nudged Merlin's cock through the red pants, tonguing at the tip and breathing hotly through the fabric. He pulled them down just enough to free Merlin's cock and balls and sucked him off with ruthless efficiency until Merlin arched and spilled down his throat with a cry.

On Monday, Merlin noticed that Arthur was staring at his arse even more than he usually did. During maths, Arthur passed him a note across the gap between their tables.

 _What colour knickers are you wearing?_

Merlin stifled a snigger. Waiting until he was sure that no one was looking, he surreptitiously lifted the back of his shirt to show the bright yellow waistband peeking over his jeans. Arthur's eyes fixed on them for a moment then slid back up to pin Merlin with a hot stare. Merlin shivered.

At lunchtime Arthur pulled him into a stationary cupboard. Arthur pushed their trousers down around their knees and dry humped Merlin until they both came in their pants. Merlin was uncomfortably but happily sticky for the rest of the day.

On Tuesday, Merlin chose the purple pants. Arthur came up behind him while he was getting stuff from his locker for his first lesson.

"What colour today?" he whispered, his breath warm against Merlin's neck.

"Purple," Merlin muttered, tingling with anticipation.

They both had a free period later that morning. Arthur pushed Merlin onto his hands and knees in the bushes around the rugby pitches and licked his way up and down, from Merlin's balls to the top of his crack, until he was whimpering and begging for Arthur's cock. But Arthur just stabbed his tongue deep into Merlin's hole and curled it in and out, fisting Merlin's cock until it pulsed hot, sticky wetness into Arthur's hand.

The blue briefs made their debut on Wednesday. During morning break, Arthur pressed Merlin up against the wall in a toilet cubicle. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist as he thrust into Merlin slowly and relentlessly. Arthur pushed three fingers into Merlin's mouth to stifle his moans as he came.

By Thursday, Merlin was starting to wonder if there was a connection. He wore the emerald green briefs, trousers deliberately low so Arthur would see. They met in an empty classroom at lunchtime and Arthur gave Merlin a hand job that left the green pants sticky and his legs trembling for hours afterwards.

Merlin found the red briefs clean and back in his drawer on Friday. He pulled them on with a secret smile, deciding to test his theory.

They skipped assembly and Merlin grinned knowingly into the darkness of the stationary cupboard, as Arthur's hot lips wrapped around his cock and his tongue teased Merlin's slit.

On Saturday, Arthur came round to Merlin's house to hang out. Merlin's mum was working during the day, so they had the house to themselves.

As soon as Arthur arrived he pulled Merlin into a deep kiss and slid his hands down to cup Merlin's arse.

"What the fuck?" he pulled away in surprise, "What the hell are you wearing under there?"

Merlin just grinned at him and pulled him up the stairs into his room.

Arthur pushed Merlin down onto the bed and undid his jeans. He pulled them off and snorted with laughter.

"You're wearing all five pairs?"

Merlin nodded and beamed at him.

"I'm guessing you've cracked my code then," Arthur moved over him with a predatory look on his face. "This could take a while."

Merlin had rather hoped that it might.

  


**A/N:The prompt was:** _ **Arthur/Merlin (high school, AU) Arthur has the loveliest of kinks; he has bought Merlin dozens of coloured briefs and decided to associate every colour to a certain sex venture. Red might be for blowjob, green for hand job... and so on.  
** _ _**School is much more intriguing and interesting to attend knowing what wicked things he's going to do to Merlin every day.**  
_


	6. challenge 6: The one with the corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The One With the Corset  
> Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
> Warnings: cross-dressing kink

**A/N: I won second place in my group with this at the Summer Pornathon. This made me very happy!**

* * *

"Arthur?"

Merlin's voice stops Arthur in his tracks as he passes the door to Merlin's room on his way back from the shower.

"What?" he pauses in the hallway, shivering as a few stray drops of water trickle down the bare skin of his back.

"I need your help with something."

Arthur pushes the door open, "can't it wait? I'm..."

The words die on his lips as his eyes fix on Merlin. He has his back to Arthur, which is probably a good thing.

"Sorry..." Merlin grins apologetically over his shoulder. "It's Vicars and Tarts tonight... can you give me a hand doing this up? I have no fucking clue how Morgana manages to get into it."

Merlin's lean torso is clad in a deep purple corset, trimmed with black lace. It fastens at the back with crossed laces which are hanging loose, skimming the top of the matching knickers. The corset has suspender straps which dangle, not yet attached to the black stockings covering Merlin's long legs.

Arthur clears his throat awkwardly and approaches. He reaches for the laces and clumsily starts to tighten them, easing them through the holes. His breathing is rough and shaky and he wonders whether Merlin notices.

The skin of Merlin's back above the corset is flawless and porcelain-pale. Arthur is filled with a sudden incomprehensible desire to trace the bumps of Merlin's spine with his tongue. He feels his cock begin to fill beneath his towel and bites his lip hard, trying to will it away.

Arthur jerks the laces tight. "Is that okay?"

Merlin wriggles and takes a deep breath. "Yes, perfect. Thanks."

Arthur carefully ties the laces in a bow at the small of Merlin's back, trying not to brush the exposed skin with his fingertips.

"Would you mind fastening the suspenders at the back too?" Merlin asks. "They're bloody fiddly. I don't know how girls manage."

Arthur can't refuse – he doesn't want Merlin to think he's being weird.

He kneels on the floor behind Merlin. The back of his fingers brush the curve of Merlin's arse as he adjusts the length of the first strap. Arthur's cock throbs painfully. He slides his fingers into the top of Merlin's stocking as he clips the suspender to it. The skin there feels like silk.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice is hoarse. "Have you shaved your legs?"

"Umm... yeah," Merlin chuckles. "I thought I'd do this properly... you know?"

With the second strap, Arthur deliberately brushes Merlin's arse, sliding the backs of his fingers down Merlin's inner thigh. He is sure that Merlin quivers in response. He takes his time fastening the clip, teasing the soft skin above the stocking top with his fingertips.

The words escape in a strangled whisper before Arthur can stop them. "Do you want me to do the ones at the front too?"

Merlin turns slowly. Unable to meet Merlin's eyes, Arthur's gaze fixes on the crotch of the purple knickers. They are distended by the bulge of Merlin's erection. A patch of wetness blooms on the fabric at the tip of Merlin's cock.

" _Fuck_ , Merlin," Arthur gasps.

Merlin reaches out and runs his thumb along Arthur's bottom lip, and Arthur's control snaps. He pushes Merlin back onto the bed and crawls between his thighs. His face is inches away from Merlin's satin covered prick. He looks up. Merlin's eyes are shocking blue, smudged with black kohl. His lips are shiny and red.

"Please..." Merlin whimpers.

Arthur lowers his head and breathes Merlin's musky scent through the flimsy fabric. Needing to taste, he pushes the satin aside and Merlin's cock springs free. Driven by instinct Arthur licks and sucks messily. He spreads Merlin's thighs apart with strong fingers and strokes Merlin's balls with his thumbs.

Arthur's towel has fallen open and he's rubbing his own prick against Merlin's sheets, driven insane by the taste on his tongue and the needy, garbled sounds coming out of Merlin's mouth. As Merlin's fingers twist into Arthur's hair, Arthur comes all over the bed, moaning helplessly around Merlin's cock.

"Fuck! Arthur... did you just...? _Fuck_..." Merlin pulls Arthur's mouth away and gasps. Arthur watches as Merlin's cock twitches, spunk splattering the purple corset, as Merlin writhes and pants beneath him, loose-limbed and flushed with orgasm.

"Idiot – you should have let me swallow!" Arthur says reprovingly, lips twisting in a grin. "Morgana will kill you."

"Oh well," Merlin shrugs, smiling carelessly as he pulls Arthur down for their first kiss. "At least I'll die happy."


	7. My entries for the Summer Pornathon Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: The One With the Sleepwalking**   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur**   
> **Warnings: dub-con**

Arthur is woken by creaking as the heavy door to his chambers opens slowly. He holds his breath and listens for the intruder, aware of every tiny sound in the pressing darkness. He hears the brush of bare feet on flagstones and the swish of gentle breathing.

A figure approaches his bed. It is Merlin, wearing only a thin nightshirt. The moonlight that pours through the casement window makes his pale skin gleam and his hair curls black around his shadowed face. Arthur shivers as he realises that Merlin is asleep, his eyes are wide open but unseeing, his full lips slightly parted, his face expressionless and strangely blank.

"Merlin," Arthur whispers.

At the sound of his voice, Merlin's face breaks into a smile and he moves closer.

"Merlin," Arthur tries again gently, fearful of startling the boy. "You should return to your chambers."

Merlin crawls into the bed, pulling the sheets over them both. He curls himself around Arthur and slides a cool, slender hand onto Arthur's chest. His fingers caress the hair there. He hums gently, a warm, contented little sound as his eyes flutter closed and his breathing slows and steadies.

Arthur lies frozen, the scent of Merlin filling his nostrils. His heart is pounding and his cock is suddenly, inexplicably hard and straining against his leggings. He lies awake for what feels like hours, tense with arousal and something a little like fear.

 _They are swimming and Merlin dives deep. Time stretches out and Arthur is afraid. He plunges down into the dark water, feeling for Merlin with outstretched hands. When Arthur pulls him back to the surface, Merlin smiles into his eyes and wraps warm limbs around him. Their bodies meld together. Merlin licks his mouth open with an insistent tongue and Arthur feels as though he is the one who is drowning._

He wakes with a gasp and finds that Merlin is draped over him. Their legs are in a hot sweaty tangle and Merlin's arms are wound around Arthur's neck. Their erections are pressed together and Merlin is moving his hips in tiny restless circles that make Arthur burn with desire and shame. Arthur resists, pushing at Merlin's shoulders, but Merlin presses his face into Arthur's neck and sucks at his skin.

Arthur flips them over and pins Merlin's wrists to the mattress, needing to see his face. Sure enough, Merlin's eyes are open, but glassy and unfocused. Arthur is about to move away from him, but Merlin bucks his hips and whimpers, a small strangled sound of desire. The outline of his prick is clearly visible through the thin cotton of his nightshirt and Arthur can see the head, pressing wet against the fabric.

"Arthur... _please_..." Merlin begs, twisting like a fish in Arthur's grip and Arthur is lost. He lowers his hips and ruts against Merlin in a frantic, desperate rhythm. His orgasm shocks him with its suddenness and intensity, crashing through him like a breaking wave. His hips stutter as he spills hot and wet in his clothes, his cock untouched.

Merlin is still lying beneath him – prick hard and hips jerking. Without conscious thought, Arthur moves to kneel between Merlin's thighs and pushes his nightshirt up. Merlin's cock juts from its nest of black curls, lying flat against his concave belly.

Arthur dips his head and sucks the tip into his mouth, tasting musk and seawater. He feels Merlin's hand tangle in his hair and hears him gasp. Arthur sucks hard, taking in as much as he can. He tongues and licks as his lips slide, acting on instinct as Merlin keens and twists his fingers painfully in Arthur's hair. With a cry that is more animal than human, Merlin arches, pushing deep into Arthur's throat. Arthur tastes hot salty bitterness and swallows it down.

When he pulls away, panting, Merlin is lying beneath him. Merlin's eyes are closed, his face relaxed in sleep, body limp and spent. Arthur rearranges Merlin's nightshirt and lies back down beside him. He touches his lips lightly to Merlin's temple, and breathes him in.

 _Merlin swims away from him, heading for the shore. Arthur watches as he wades through the shallows, water trickling in bright trails down his sunlit body. Merlin turns and waves, slips into the trees at the shoreline and is gone. Arthur's chest aches with the loss._

When Arthur wakes in the morning, he is alone.


End file.
